


Bring Me Some

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Blaine's famous and tweets that he'd like a beer -- Kurt, Blaine's fan, brings him one.





	Bring Me Some

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Drunk Klaine prompt: I'm at a sports event (let's say basketball?) & I can't buy beer so I tweet about it and you bring me some. (optional song involved...) lol

@thefabulousbanderson: …and if anyone here at the game can bring me a beer after the game, you get a free song. 

Kurt sees the tweet and immediately freaks out. Blaine Anderson is at this game. The Blaine Anderson is here, at this stupid basketball game, and wanting a beer. Kurt could do that – give his celebrity crush a beer. He could, right? He’d ask Rachel, but she’s too busy making eyes at the guy who bought them the tickets. Screw Rachel, Kurt’s gonna go buy Blaine Anderson a beer. He asked, right? 

So, Kurt scouts the place, and does find Blaine with some friend, and gets enough courage to buy a beer, and as the game winds down, makes his way to Blaine Anderson’s seat. He’s amazed that there isn’t a line of guys just waiting to offer beer - but what he does find is shocking. 

Blaine Anderson is stunning in person, absolutely stunning. He is also, apparently, already drunk. Blaine smirks and then looks over at his friend and back at Kurt, taking a long time to look him up and down. Kurt tries not to blush. “Sam, loooooook, another free driiiinnk. I told you, I told you that tweeting was the best way to get free things. And this time, this time, none of those girls, those girls that you can have, Sam. You can have all the girls. Because the universe has brought me the most beautiful creature. Hello, beautiful creature do you have a name?”

“Um, Kurt Hummel,” Kurt squeaks out. 

“Thank you beautiful creature Kurt Hummel,” Blaine suavely takes Kurt’s hand and kisses it, while using the take the beer. Kurt freezes on the spot. 

Blaine Anderson’s friend Sam is trying not to lose it. “Uh, man, I think you owe him a song.” 

“Yes, yes, a sooonng,” Blaine sings. “I love to sing.” He leans close into Kurt. He’s drunk enough that he should smell like alcohol, instead he smells like raspberries and cream. “Can I sing to you… … … Kurt. Kuuuurt. That is such a lovely name, isn’t it Sam? I should sing a song called Kuuuuuurt the beautiful creature. Would you like a song Kuuuuurt?” 

Kurt nods frantically, this is the best day ever. 

“I think you should sing ‘I’m a little teapot’ again,” Sam says in a fit of giggles. 

Blaine eyes Sam suspiciously, but then hands over the beer. “I can be a teapot, I can be anything, AAAANnnything!!” Blaine says. And Sam does lose it. 

Kurt’s eyes widen in anticipation. 

And then Blaine begins to sing. 

“IIIII’m a little teeeeapot, shooooort and stout,” he pats his behind and wiggles. “Here is my hannnndle and here. is. my. spout.” Blaine raises his hand in dramatic fashion to show off the stout. “When I get alllllll steamed up! HEAR. ME. SHOUT!! Tip meeeee over and pooooour, mmeeeee, out!” 

Then Blaine Anderson does something Kurt would have never expected and falls into Kurt’s arms, resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. 

“You smell lovely, beautiful creature Kurt Hummel. Thank yooou, thank you for the beer,” Blaine says, booping him on the nose. 

Kurt stands there stunned, not sure what to say, but mentally keeping this moment in his head for forever. 

“Saaaam, we need to go, I need to go,” Blaine says. “But first…” Blaine gets out his phone and hands it to Kurt. “Can I get your number?” 

Years later, when they’re old marrieds, whenever Blaine gets super drunk - Kurt always asks him to sing ‘I’m a Little Teapot’, and Blaine always obliges his beautiful creature.


End file.
